Kings
by WaggleDaggers
Summary: The battle for the fate of the new universe between the two titans of Parts 5 and 6. Author's Note: Does not follow the storyline of the Jorge Joestar spinoff book.


The stars stood brilliant in the sky, defiant against the darkness of Made in Heaven's black hole. Pucci hovered in the nothingness, waiting for the universe to end.

"Dio…" Tears stung his eyes. "Your dream will finally come true. The universe will be remade in your image!"

The stars grew brighter as each was drawn into the swirling mass of oblivion. Each one's light was extinguished as it's power was added to the black hole. Made in Heaven's true power; to end the universe and remake it. Pucci smiled as the final stars crossed the event horizon. Soon the black hole would fold in on itself, expanding back into the big bang that would create a new singularity point, and then a new universe.

Pucci's smile grew as the final three stars were nearing the black hole.

"These were the winners." He thought to himself. "These stars flew faster and farther than any others. They illuminated the dark edges of the universe as they went. Now I take their place. I will be the new first star. I will illuminate the universe for all."

Three. The first star fell away from view. Two. The second exploded in a brilliant flash before succumbing to the darkness. One. The final star, approached.

Pucci's eyes widened. The last star in the blackness was growing brighter, and it was coming towards him. Soon Pucci saw it was not a star, but two figures, a person and a stand.

"Who are you!?" Pucci shouted into the blackness, his stand giving sound to his voice inside the vacuum of space.

No answer came, but the figures grew ever closer. Pucci could see now that someone's stand had seemingly survived the power of Made in Heaven. It was a young man with golden hair, tightly curled above his forehead.

The figure's own stand was incredible to behold. It was glowing a beautiful gold light, it's body sleek and spotted with silver.

"I ask again, who are you!?" Pucci readied Made in Heaven for combat.

"My name…" The figure replied, abruptly stopping his flight feet from Pucci's face. "Is Giorno Giovanna."

Pucci lashed out with his palm and struck Giorno in the shoulder. Blood sprayed out into space and began to orbit the closest thing to it: Giorno himself. He stemmed the bleeding with his hand and quickly lept back to avoid another blow.

"Who are you?" Giorno asked, spitting blood. "What do you do to the world?"

"The world?" Pucci sneered. "How dare you speak that name. You never knew DIO, and so your life is worthless!"

Pucci accelerated time and went straight for Giorno's heart, but found he had not moved an inch. Pucci willed his arms to move, but they would not. Even his stand, Made in Heaven, refused to obey his mind.

Giorno looked at Pucci through the ever growing ring of blood orbiting his face. "This is my stand." He said. "Gold Experience, Requiem! I have set your will to zero. You cannot will yourself to move, nor to think. Your stand cannot possibly obey your orders now! Soon your stand's powers will be reversed, and all will be right again." Giorno turned his back on Pucci, waiting for the black hole to vanish.

 _No…_ Pucci thought. _That will not happen. I am destined to change the universe. I am God's light unto the world. Fate is on my side!_

Pucci's Made in Heaven began to move again, it's hooves galloping upon the nothingness as it accelerated toward Giorno.

"Impossible!" Giorno spun to the left to avoid the charging stand. It flew harmlessly past him. "Nothing can willfully move under the effects of my Requiem!"

"That's… Exactly the point…" Pucci said, laboring to speak each word. "My will may no longer move me, but my anger, my adrenaline of victory, will seek to destroy you with everything I have left!"

Made in Heaven rushed towards Giorno and aimed a kick for his chest. Requiem's fist came up to meet the stand's hoof. After stopping the incoming attack, Giorno swung a punch at Made in Heaven and cracked its femur.

"Curse you…!" Pucci said through gritted teeth.

Made in Heaven returned to Pucci and time began accelerating. The priest rushed at Giorno again, nearing the speed of light. Requiem pushed off the gravity well of the black hole to whip around behind Pucci. Also nearing the speed of light, Requiem aimed a flurry for Pucci's head.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

Pucci spun upside down, deflecting the blows with his already injured legs. Requiem's blows threw Pucci closer to the black hole.

"Useless…" Pucci's eyes lit up as he looked across the nothingness at his opponent. "We'll see who's life is truly useless in this universe!"  
Pucci's fist went for Giorno's eye. Requiem blocked and spun sideways, aiming a kick at Pucci's side. Made in Heaven's arm released his reins to block the blow, accelerating time to meet Requiem's faster than light reactions.

The opponents bounced away from each other, each sweating and breathing heavily.

"Now I know… Your Requiem's secret." A grotesque smile grew on Pucci's face. "The stone arrow he gave me. It matches the one on your stand's forehead. That must be the source of your power."

Giorno chucked. "Why does it matter if you can't even touch me?"

Requiem's eyes began to turn from purple to red.

"I've practiced every day with Requiem's power. I can set your willpower to zero, but I can set other things to zero as well. This is my Requiem's true ability: 'MIND OVER MATTER'!"

Pucci threw Made in Heaven out again. As it's fist flew towards Giorno, Pucci's body and stand began to freeze again. Made in Heaven stopped a meter away from Giorno.

"RRrrrrrggg…" Pucci tried to speak, but not even his jaw moved.

"My Requiem had set your willpower to zero, and now it has been burned out. I moved on to your passion. My Requiem will burn the passion from your body!"

Pucci floated in space, mind racing for another way to use his stand.

"Don't even think about moving again." Giorno said. "Mind Over Matter has five forms. Purple resets willpower, red for passion, green for malice, yellow for kindness, and black for death. No matter what you do, you are doomed."

Giorno dashed towards Pucci, Requiem at the ready. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Pucci's body bled and broke under the golden stand's punches. He flew off into space, orbited by his own blood. Giorno looked back at the black hole. "Now the world will return. Made in Heaven is defeated."

Giorno flew nearer to the event horizon and reached out his hand. "Such power. This was my father's dream. I guess I'm more like him than I know."

"Made in Heaven!"

"What!?" Giorno whipped around. Pucci's hand ripped passed his forehead, tearing the arrow from Gold Experience Requiem's face. "Muda!" Giorno threw a punch where Pucci's head was. The priest spun away. He looked up, eyes alight as he looked through the orbiting blood.

"Your Requiem is a beautiful stand. I applaud you for that, but every stand is less than Made in Heaven. Even your stand is weak before the power of 'Heaven'!"

"No human can move under the effects of 'Mind Over Matter'. Who are you? Are you God?"

"God? Perhaps. But your Gold Experience Requiem has a glaring weakness." A disc protruded from Pucci's head. "It assumes your opponent is highly evolved. My Made in Heaven reverted back to White Snake for a moment, and removed my soul from my body. Soon I will be reduced to a raving ape, powered by testosterone and rage, with no will, passion, or malice left."

Pucci lunged for Giorno. Gold Experience raised its fists to block, shining armor falling off after the removal of the arrow. Made in Heaven's speed was literally blinding, through the blood and pain Giorno could hardly see the priest. Each palm strike drew more blood into the two rings forming around the combatants. The white stand flashed behind Giorno and struck Gold Experience in the back, hand thrusting through his chest.

"Muda." Pucci whispered in his ear, drawing his hand out.

Blood fell across Giorno's eyes as he smiled and spoke.

"Your 'heaven' is triggered by gravity isn't it? There's no stand that can move that fast without manipulating the fabric of spacetime itself. Now you've pushed me right to the event horizon of the black hole. Now I will attain 'heaven' as well!"

"You cannot even grasp 'heaven'! DIO is the only one! I am his servant, that is the only reason I can even comprehend this power!"

"You cannot comprehend Pucci!" Giorno's body began to twist and flex. Gold Experience emerged from behind the event horizon, eyes sparkling a brilliant ivory. His armored head had been brimmed with a spinning saw blade, and spikes adorned his shoulders. His knees grew massive spines, and serrated ridges reinforced his armor. A beautiful light enveloped Giorno as his hair became the same color as his new stand.

"Platinum Experience!" He shouted into the void.

Giorno careened around the black hole and swung past Pucci with a saw blade that emerged from his hand. Pucci sped up the universe and launched at Giorno. His palm struck dead in the Italian's chest. After a moment of silence, Giorno's form flickered into the abyss and reappeared behind Pucci, cutting down into his shoulder with his fist. Pucci pulled away, breathing heavily, bloody ring growing larger and larger.

"Teleportation? That's all 'heaven' gives you?" Pucci spat. "I am the clear victor here."

Giorno chuckled, vanishing again. Three of him appeared again, surrounding Pucci. The priest ducked down and accelerated around behind the black hole.

"Teleportation is the simplest application of this ability." Giorno's voice rung out across the void, warped by the gravitational well. "I can duplicate myself, nullify damage, and maybe even kill you from here."

Pucci felt his joints begin to snap. His fingers twisted harshly into his palm. Toes broke as they smashed together against his feet. His right arm curled into his chest, bending the bones as it tried to spiral in on itself. He tried to accelerate, but that only made his body bend faster. His spine began twisting his head down to his toes, legs curling up to meet them.

"I'm compressing you down, Pucci." Giorno said, flying over to the priest. "Soon your body will be smaller than my fist. Then an atom. Until finally you will compacted down into quantum material, and returned to the universe's most pure state."

"Dust to dust…" Pucci whispered.

"What? If you want your last words to be heard, speak up."

"DUST. TO. DUST." Pucci shouted, unraveling from Platinum Experience's singularity vortex. "DIO is with me! This stone arrow has granted my stand his power! You will be the only human to witness this god-like stand. Dust to Dust: Heaven's Requiem!"

Made in Heaven's form grew larger, fully becoming human, reins becoming chains around his body. The clocks on his body sprung ice-like spikes, its head shortened, face becoming a void engulfed by an inferno. The horse's head was a emblem on his chest, glowing like neon.

"Goodbye, Giorno Giovanna." Pucci chuckled. "Your new stand, Platinum Experience, can manipulate gravity in a single point, much like my Made in Heaven can manipulate it over the whole universe. You create wormholes to teleport and tried to compress my body down, but, Dust to Dust will kill you here and now."

Dust to Dust extended its hand over Pucci's shoulder. Giorno threw a punch for his forearm but was stopped in his tracks. His body refused to move. "Is this like Gold Experience Requiem? Have you removed my ability to use my muscles?"

"I'd assume you're now wondering why you can't move." Pucci said, as if he hadn't heard Giorno.

"I did ask that. What are you...?" Giorno tried to speak, but even his stand couldn't make a sound. His eyes widened in horror. He tried to shout but couldn't. He tried to look down to see his own body, and couldn't. His hands didn't come up in front of his eyes.

"You no longer exist." Pucci said. "You may be experiencing residual visions of what you already saw, but you are gone. Everything you were, everyone's memory of you, it's gone. Goodbye, Giorno Giovanna."

"My father's best friend…" Giorno thought as even his spirit began to vanish. "I suppose they deserved each other."

As the Neo Big Bang exploded a second universe into place, a solitary tear ran down Father Pucci's face.

 _He looked so much like his father._ He thought.


End file.
